The Tragic Story That Is My Life
by Nellie Potter
Summary: Jamie Turrent and her brother go to London for the rest of the summer. All was going well until a tragic mishap leaves Jamie in the hands of the wrong people:the Demon and the Baker.Might be a slight Sweenett don't count on it though
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first Sweeney Todd Fanfiction. I wrote it during school and finally decided to finally type it up. i posted it because my friend at school says that she really likes it and I know that if it's on FanFic, I'll be inspired to continue. **

**

* * *

**

I didn't mean to do anything wrong. how was I supposed to know anything about the quaint little shop on Fleet Street? Sure I read about the legend, briefly, but they were just legends right? Yeah, that's what I thought.

* * *

Yes! It was over! The last day of sleep away camp was over for the summer! Life would be better than ever, at least until September.

"Jamie! Your brother's here!" my friend Claire called at the cabin entryway. Ugh, don't get me wrong, Claire and I are the best of friends (actually she's my only friend here), but I just hated it when people called me Jamie. I don't care if I'm a girl; my name is James, just James.

I left the cabin after saying my goodbyes to Claire. I was a little sad, I'd admit, but all of that changed when I saw my brother Cole.

Cole is way older than me. he's twenty two whereas I'm only fourteen. There are so many ways that we're different. Age for one thing, hair (his is blonde, I'm a brunette), eye color (his is blue, mine's a dark red), and especially our interests. He could sit around for days on end, doing nothing but play video games and watch TV. I couldn't go a day without reading.

But despite all of that, we are really close. Our parents both died within days of each other, so we're all that we have. It's actually not that bad.

"Excuse me Miss, but I'm looking for a girl names James, have you seen her?" Cole said playfully with an obviously fake confused look.

"Sorry sir, I've never met anyone with the name of James. Better luck next time though." Laughing, he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged back.

"Did you pack all your stuff?"

"Yup,"

"And everything is washed?"

"Yeah,"

"Good because we're not coming back." Cole practically blew up with excitement.

I on the other hand, was never more confused. "What? What do you mean never coming back?"

"Well, we'll be back in time for the school year, but we're gone for the rest of the summer!" his eyes were bulging out of his head threatening to pop out, he was so happy.

"Really? Where are we going? Is it far or is it only a couple hours away by car? You're not taking me to Disneyland again are you? I've lived in Florida Cole, but I'm getting kind of sick of it."

"James! You're babbling."

"Sorry," I said in an apologetic tone. I don't know what gets into me sometimes.

"That's okay. We're not going to Disneyland. We're going to London!"

London! Fabulous London! The best book shops around!

"Let's go!" I ran to the car and we were off to the airport.

* * *

**A/N: what did you think so far? Like it, hate it? then review it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I already got a review! yay! thank you Eleanor Alice Georgopoulos for being the first reviewer person! well, it's 10:57 at night, my parents think I'm asleep so I can't do anything other than upload this and watch episodes of The Golden Girls on YouTube. There will supposedly be a snow day on Wednesday, so I promise to work on all three of my FanFictions. Alright, I'm rambling on and on... Here's the story:**

**

* * *

**

The trip wasn't that bad, only a few hours by plane. It finally gave me a chance to finish my book and Cole to pass level fifteen on one of his PsP games.

When the airplane landed, I was smiling so wide, my mouth hurt, but I didn't care. I was in London! I'll be able to go to a ton of museums and book shops and historic homes. Best summer vacation ever!

Boy was I way off on that theory.

While driving in the car Cole rented, he didn't seem to slow down. He followed traffic laws, as always, but he didn't stop at any of the nice apartments we passed. He just drove on.

A half hour later, we seemed to be in a part of London that hadn't quite caught up with the twenty-first century. Sure almost everybody was driving a car, but there was the feeling of old-fashioned.

The car slowed down to a stop in front of a building which I assumed was going to be our temporary house.

"Well, here we are." Cole said.

"And where exactly is here?" I questioned.

"I don't know really. I just found this place online. I called the owner; he said the rent would be one hundred dollars a month, so I rented it." Cole seemed really proud of himself. It was as if he bought a place of his own.

Grabbing all three of my bags, I headed up the steps and opened the front door. The place was practically bare except for a couch and some chairs. Oh well, we would have to make do.

I raced up the stairs to pick out the biggest bedroom for myself. I was disappointed to find that both rooms were the same exact size. I chose the one on the left, dropped my stuff on the floor, and hurried back downstairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" Cole caught me by my shoulder.

"I'm going to the book shop. I finished my other one on the plane. I promise I'll be right back." That's when I looked out the window and saw a strange and wonderful looking building out the window. It seemed to be an old shop. "On second thought Cole, I might be gone for a little while. I'll be back at five."

"Okay, but no later than five. I'll have dinner ready by then."

"What are you making?"

"No idea yet. Have fun!" he smiled. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are wondering when the hell am I going to post something interesting, don't worry. Just stick it out until chapter three. that's when Mrs. Lovett will maker her appearance and Sweeney will make his in Chapter four. Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to PurpleandBlackPandas for reviewing! tomorrow will definately be a snow day (We're suppose to get 26 inches in my area!) so I will work really hard on writing! What would really help is reviews though, so don't be shy, if you say something mean, I promise not to say anything (But I'd prefer that you don't be mean). Here's chapter three!**

I felt kind of bad. I lied to my brother saying I was going to the bookshop. I was, at first. But that other place just seemed so interesting. Maybe I will go to the book store, get rid of the guilty feeling in my stomach.

I walked in and I immediately spied a book that seemed interesting. It was called, "Sweeney Todd: The Real Story".

I stared at the back when the owner came up behind me.

"Wonderful story that is. Terrible things, but wonderful story. I've never read _that_ particular book, but I've heard the legend." His eyes glinted as he talked.

"Sorry sir, but I've never heard the legend. I don't live here." I was intrigued to find out more. Who was this Sweeney person?

"How about I let you borrow this book let you find out for yourself. When you're done, just bring it back." That seemed like a pretty good idea. I thanked the man and left. I held the book up so I could read as I walked towards the real reason why I went out.

I stopped in front of the door and read the sign: "Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium" it said. Just like the one in my book. I had to go in now; it's a historic building with a mystery.

I probably shouldn't do this. I should just go home now! Ignoring my instincts, I walked inside.

As I looked around in the shop, I noticed that everything was quite clean. That's odd, it's been more than a hundred years since anyone has ever stepped foot in this place. I kept looking, but not speck of dust was to be found.

Then, I heard someone behind me speak, "'Ello love." The voice made me turn around so suddenly, I was so scared.

I meant to say something, but I was shaking so much, I just couldn't find the words.

The voice belonged to a woman with pale skin, brown eyes, and really curly brown, almost burgundy hair. "Is everything alright love? You look like you've seen a ghost." She took a step closer, I took a step back.

This person, I've seen her before, I know who she is. She was in the book. But she couldn't possibly be the same person, could she?

"Wh-who are you?" I demanded.

"Oh, Nellie dear, Nellie Lovett."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I know, I'm so annoying with these author's notes, but I had to say that one little thing. = D Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wasn't going to update today, but I thought, what the hell? Thanks Eliza Spootkitten for reviewing! this has to be one of my most popular stories. I posted it only 3 days ago and already have 3 reviews! this chapter doesn't have a big epic cliffhanger so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: Me Own NOTHING! Kay? good.**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't believe it! This just couldn't be happening! I have to be dreaming. Yeah, that's it, I was reading the book when I fell asleep on a bench and I'm going to wake up and run home because it's ten minutes to five.

I looked down at my watch. 4:10, not even close to ten to five. Damn.

The door opened and a man wearing very old fashioned clothing stepped inside. "Hello Miss! Is Mr. Todd here?" oh crap I forgot about Sweeney.

"Of course sir, Mistah T's right upstairs." Mrs. Lovett said with a warm, deceiving smile.

"Thanks very much madam. And how's about a meat pie when I'm done?"

"Absolutely, there'll be fresh supplies when you're done." I couldn't help but notice a glint in her eyes as Mrs. Lovett spoke. Oh god.

As I watched the man go upstairs, I said, "I thought this place was abandoned over a hundred years ago?"

Mrs. Lovett responded, "Of course not! In fact, business 'as never been better!" as soon as she finished speaking, I heard a sickening thud come from somewhere. I suddenly felt nauseous.

"Well, I'd love to stay and all, but I best be going home. My brother's making dinner, so I should go help him before it turns into a huge disaster!" I started to back out of the shop. I had to get out of here!

"Shouldn't you let your mum 'andle the oven deary? They can be quite dangerous you know." I knew what she was referring to. My skin started to prickle as I thought about that poor man who just wanted a shave and some food.

"Actually, I don't have a mom or a dad. They both died when I was eleven. Mom was on her way home from work when someone on the streets started shooting a gun. The bullet missed his target and hit her instead. Days later, dad killed himself.

He couldn't stand to be away from mom. Shot himself in the throat, like how mom was hit." Tears sprang to my eyes as I thought of those painful memories.

Mrs. Lovett rushed to my side and put her arm around me in a comforting manor. "Shh, it's alright love, it's alright. 'Ow's 'bout after your dinner, you come back up 'ere and 'ave a nice cup of tea by the fire?"

I should say no and go straight home and never come back. But I was upset, crying, and unable to think clearly and the invitation sounded very, well, inviting. I nodded.

Mrs. Lovett let me go so that I could go back home. Remembering something, I turned back around and said, "It's James by the way. James Turrent." And with that, I walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woo Hoo! another review! thanks Lilliepad. and to answer your question, it will all make sense in future chapters, but you'll have to keep reading. thanks so much for your review. Here's chapter five!**

**

* * *

**

I was almost to the house when I noticed a lot of people gathered in one spot, talking in concerned voices. Some were loud enough that I could hear them.

"Wot 'appened?"

"Who was it?"

"Oh my god, no!"

"It 'appened at number five." That was the address Cole and I were staying at.

"Are the medics sure?"

"Absolutely no pulse."

Oh no, Cole! I started to run as fast as I could. I ran into a ton of people, but I couldn't hear the curse words. I only focused on one thing.

Cole.

I finally made it to my destination after what seemed like hours of running. The sight I saw was horrible. The medics were putting Cole in a body bag. "No! Cole no!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I started to run towards him, but one of the medics held me back.

"Wot do you think you're doing?" he seemed really angry.

"Let me go! That's my brother!" the medic immediately released me and I rushed to Cole.

I froze up staring up at his lifeless body. His blue eyes, so full of life at one point, now closed, as if he were just sleeping.

The medic that stopped me before was now next to me, explaining what happened.

"He must've been making dinner when he turned the gas stove on. We figured he left the room and didn't notice the flame go out. He was poisoned. I'm terribly sorry."

Cole, my only family left, was now gone. I had no one else. I was finally alone in the world, no one to care for or to care for me. The realization hit so suddenly that I just ran. I ran away from the medic, from the people, from Cole.

I had no clue where I was going. My feet were dragging me along. They seemed to know that there was a place to be. I finally stopped somewhere, I have no idea where. My tears clouded my eyesight.

Through my blurred vision I saw what I think was a door. As soon as I grasped the handle, I knew where I was.

Mrs. Lovett's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

When I rushed in, I saw Mrs. Lovett wiping down some tables. No one else was there, alive at least.

I slammed the door behind me, making Mrs. Lovett look up in surprise.

"Evening love, done with dinner already?"

I burst out in a fit of sobs. The thought of Cole making dinner and just dropping dead was too much to handle.

"James dear, what's wrong, what 'appened?" At this point, I didn't care if she was an accomplice to a serial killer. She was someone who seemed to care for me, and that was all I needed, despite her dark secret.

"Cole." I finally managed. I tried to calm down. I just gave up, my knees sinking to the floor.

"Mrs. Lovett? What the hell is with all the damn racket?" it was him, the one who murdered hundreds. Standing right in of me was Sweeney Todd.

Out of sheer terror, I stopped crying. I don't care how much I miss Cole, this man was freakin' scary! His murderous eyes were fixed on me in disgust. I noticed that he tried to hide his arm behind his back. _He doesn't want me to see the blood_ I thought.

"Mistah T, could James and I 'ave a minute?" Mrs. Lovett asked. Sweeney nodded and left. He didn't look too happy.

"He looks really pissed," I inquired.

"Some days are better than others. Now love, tell me wot 'appened."

I explained everything in hurry, so as not to cry again. I told her of the gas poisoning, the medics, seeing Cole dead. She didn't interrupt, just listened.

I was out of breath when I finished. I could feel another wave of emotion come over me, but I pushed it back. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Well love, there's just one thing to do. You're gonna 'ave to stay 'ere with me and Mistah T." I was sort of excited at first, until she mentioned Sweeney.

"Thanks very much Mrs. Lovett but I don't think I can." My eyes never left the staircase as I spoke. I would not live in a place with a man who would slice my throat before I could say "I'm screwed". Mrs. Lovett noticed the direction of my eyes.

"'E's not tha' bad you know. Jus' stay on 'is good side." Sweeney Todd had a good side? I find that hard to believe.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door. I looked out the window to see two men. _Child Protective Agency,_ I thought. "Whatever you do, don't tell them I'm here!" I raced into the back room. _They must've followed me here!_

I heard Mrs. Lovett talking to them and then I heard Sweeney's voice.

"Perhaps you gentlemen would like to come upstairs for a quick shave?" Hm, CPA pie, I wonder how that'll taste?

"Oh no thank you sir, perhaps some other…" he went quiet.

The other spoke; "Who the hell are…" he went quiet. I should've seen that coming!

I poked my head out of the back room. I saw two bodies lying completely still on the ground, blood flowing from their necks. I stepped out of the room.

The floorboards creaked and Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett both looked up, startled.

"Now deary, this isn't what it looks like." Mrs. Lovett tried to explain.

I interrupted, "It's okay, I should've seen it coming." I walked over to the bodies. "Wonder how much your customers will enjoy today's flavor?"

They both stared at me, a mixture of confusion and awe. I just stared right back, my eyes jumped from one to the other. Then, Sweeney grabbed for his razor. He came at me but I grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm behind his back (forcing him to turn) and kneed him in the back.

Bloody hell, I just knocked Sweeney Todd to the ground! Take_ that _Demon Barber!

As Sweeney started to get up from the grab I said, "Yeah, I probably should've warned you about my defensive abilities." I smiled sheepishly.

"Where in hell did you learn how to do that?" Sweeney's voice was angry. I looked and saw that his lip was bleeding. Oops.

"When you have a brother who is eight years older than you and only have one TV in the house, you tend to learn a thing or two.

Mrs. Lovett spoke up. "What's a TV?" oh boy, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: So James met Sweeney. Do you think this could end well? you'd be surprised. and i decided to make it a slight slight _slight_ Sweenett. I needed something else to put in the story so...yeah.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: okay, **

**Lilliepad: this chapter explains everything basically so no need to reread anymore.**

**Eleanor Alice Georgopoulos: Thanks for your review, glad you're interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd nor will I ever (because if I did, my parents would know that I've seen it and I would get into trouble for watching a rated R movie)**

**

* * *

**

After explaining what TVs, movies, and TV shows were, I realized that the bodies were still lying on the floor.

"What are we going to do about them?" I questioned.

"We? Who said that you were involved?" So, the Demon Barber thinks he can challenge me and win? That'll definitely happen, when there's an ice storm in Hell!

"Well, I led them here, I think that makes me involved." I added, "Plus I can kick your ass so if anyone comes along, I'll knock some sense into them." Mrs. Lovett tried to suppress a laugh. "Face it, you need me."

Sweeney looked away in defeat.

"She could be quite useful Mistah T." Mrs. Lovett implied. Wow, I've never been called useful before! I've heard strange, odd, unique, foul loathsome evil little devil, but never useful! Well, there's a first for everything I suppose.

In a moment of randomness I asked, "How did you guys get here?"

They both looked at each other. "Well, tha's kind of a long story."

"And what a story it is." I said involuntarily, remembering the scene from _Corpse Bride_.

"Wot was tha' love?"

"Nothing." I said quietly, almost to myself.

"Anyways, you see, Mistah T and I aren't…alive." She chose her words carefully, or at least tried to.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." I spoke with fully intended sarcasm. "But what about all those people that come here? you said it yourself, 'business has never been better.'" I quoted.

"Customers, dead ones, forced to go through a continuous loop of coming to the shop and 'aving their throats slit."

"Why don't you give them an actual shave for once?" I suggested.

"Because they bloody won't leave!" Sweeney jumped into the conversation. "They won't leave the shop until I do what has been done to them. At least when I murder them they go away until the same day they died next week."

"Okay okay, easy there. I didn't know, I'm sorry." I put my hands up showing I surrendered in a manner of speaking. "What do you do with the real people that still come here?"

"Just like we do with every customer. I never serve them though. Ghosts don't fancy the taste of tourist." Mrs. Lovett said. A chill went down my spine.

"How come?"

"How come wot love?"

"How come I can throw Mr. Todd here to the ground even though he's dead? No offense of course." Sweeney didn't respond to my comment.

"Life's funny like that love."

Sweeney spoke, "Yeah, funny."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is nice and long (well, longer than the other ones). I might not update for a couple days after today because my dad has become more annoying, talking constantly about how "great" his new girlfriend is and that it's making me so pissed, causing me to have writer's block. Sorry! ****Thanks to ShatteringSilverMirrors and PurpleandBlackPandas for your reviews. All of you guys have been so supportive throughout all of this, and I'm barely halfway through the story.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Sweeney, do I own you?**

**Sweeney: Uh no**

**Me: mrs lovett, do i own _you?_**

**Mrs lovett: No love, I don't believe you do**

**Me: well, there you have it.**

**

* * *

**

"James love, wot would you like for dinner?"

I totally forgot that I hadn't eaten. My stomach rumbled; I clutched it with one hand.

"Uh…" I wasn't going to eat the pies. First off, there are people in them. Second, they are ghost pies, they don't actually exist. "I'll fun out to the store to grab something!" I took some spare money out of my pocket. Damn it, I only had American money, and not even enough. How was I suppose to buy food?

"I'll be right back!" I called out. I then ran to the bookshop. Slowing down, I entered the shop. Just as I expected, not many people were around. The news of the accident spread quickly like wildfire and most people wanted to gossip about it, not find a book.

"Evenin' Miss. Didn't expect you to be done with that book so fast." The shopkeeper said. "By the way, did you hear about what 'appened at Number Five?"

"I did sir. The man was my brother actually."

"Oh well my sincerest apologies Miss."

"That's quite alright. Sir, I was wondering if I could have a job here." the question took him by surprise.

"Uh, well uh…"

"Please sir. My parents and now my brother are dead. There's no chance of me being able to go back to Florida and I only have a few dollars of American money." I pleaded. This was basically my only chance of survival. "I know I'm only fourteen, but I'm more responsible than most sixteen year olds."

"Well, if you want it that badly."

My excitement grew. "I do, I want this job badly!"

"Alright then, you can work here. But I expect you here every day except for Mondays when we're closed."

"Of course sir, thank you so much! Oh and I was wondering if I could get paid now. I know it seems strange, but I have no way to pay for dinner tonight." I better not push it, I'm asking for a lot.

"Fine fine I will give you tomorrow's payment now." He went to a room behind the counter. When he came back, money was in his hand. "And no more of the 'sir' business. The name's Mr. Archer."

He gave the money to me and I thanked him before leaving to go to the grocery store.

"I'm back!" I shouted as I entered my new home with one grocery bag. I didn't have enough money to get a lot.

"James dear, where were you? What took you so long?" Mrs. Lovett fussed.

"I'm sorry but I got a job at the bookshop down the street." I explained. "Anyways, I got enough food to last about two days."

"Really, wot did you get?"

"Two big cans of soup and a can opener. I even had some money left over." I would save that money in a jar or something. Since I had enough for tonight and tomorrow if I skip breakfast, I wouldn't need to spend my paycheck again.

"Do you know where I could heat this up?" I asked.

"There are some bowls in the cupboard and you can use the oven to 'eat it up."

"Thanks."

"No problem love. I'll be upstairs if you need anything." She walked up the steps before I could say "Alright". Why walk though? She's a ghost, can't she just disappear? I'm glad she didn't though, it would've creeped me out too much.

_**Upstairs**__:_

"Evenin' Mistah T." Nellie sighed as she walked into the barbershop only to find Sweeney standing at the window as usual, not saying a word. This of course, really pissed Nellie off.

"James is doing fine." She tried though she very well knew that he didn't give a damn. He didn't give a damn about anything or anyone. She wasn't even sure if he had forgiven her about Lucy.

Nellie gathered up all her confidence and said loud and clear, "Mistah T, I am sick and tired of you ignoring me! I've been trying to speak with you for the longest time, but you just don't give a damn, do you? And now we have to raise a child and I refuse to do it alone!"

This totally caught Sweeney off guard. Mrs. Lovett never dared to speak like that to him before until now. All he could do was stare at the baker in utter shock. However, this was not the best thing to do.

"There you go again! You know Mistah T; I'm beginning to question whether or not you have a heart. I thought you did at first but recently you been such a bastard that…" her sentence got cut off as Sweeney pulled her into a tight hug. Loving the feel of his arms around her, Nellie hugged back.

Neither of them was aware of the fourteen year old standing right outside the door.

**Jamie's POV:**

I was about to walk into the barbershop to see what was going on, but stopped myself when I saw Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney hugging. Smiling to myself, I slowly and quietly went back downstairs. Were they in love? Maybe.

I heard footsteps on the stairs. Instead of Mrs. Lovett though, it was Sweeney. Is that a smile on his face? No, but there was a new brightness to him, could it be happiness? Maybe.

"Evening Mr. Todd." I gave a small smile.

"Evening." He actually responded to something I said! With actual words!

"Mr. Todd, can I ask you a question?"

"Fine."

"How come Judge Turpin doesn't go through a continuous loop like everyone else does?"

"Never had any unfinished business I suppose."

"Oh," I would've shut up after that, but of course, I had to say one more thing. "I hope he burns in Hell." I looked up and saw Sweeney give a small smirk that lasted literally a millisecond.

"Don't worry, he is." Sweeney reassured me. I'm glad he is. Someone that evil deserved to die like the Judge did. I then realized that _Sweeney _died like the Judge did, though not as violent (at least, that's how the book described it).

I looked at my watch and saw that it was growing late, and I didn't have any sleeping arrangements. I didn't even have a change of clothes.

"Mr. Todd, I'm going out. If Mrs. Lovett asks, tell her I'll be back in a bit." I walked out of the shop.

Number Five had been declared poison-gas free about a half hour ago. All I needed to do was grab my bags since I didn't unpack anything. I had to be discreet though. It would look a little too suspicious if I walked right in.

I casually walked up the steps to the front door. Hopefully it wasn't locked, because that would really suck. I tried the handle and door swung open with ease. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, I slipped inside.

_**In the meantime at the shop:**_

"Mistah T, have you seen James?"

"She went out."

"Out where?"

"Didn't say. Told me to tell you that she'll be back in a bit." Hearing this still didn't calm Nellie down. James's family seemed to be prone to death and she didn't want James to be next.

The baker walked over to the barber, not saying a word. She just wanted to enjoy the moment they had alone together, though the fear of James dying clouded most of her thoughts.

Nellie was so close to Sweeney now, she could feel the danger radiating from his spirit. God how much she still loved him, even considering their…predicament.

Before she knew it, Sweeney turned to face her and put one hand on her waist while taking her right hand in his left. It was as though they were dancing, however neither of them moved. To Nellie it was somewhat amazing. To Sweeney, it was an odd feeling, one he didn't even share with Lucy.

"Mistah T." Nellie whispered.

"She's coming back, I can feel it."

"Me too." And they pulled apart just seconds before James came through the door.

**Jamie's POV:**

Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it! Did I just catch them sharing another moment? I had, I had caught them together! God they are making things so difficult, why can't they just admit that they like each other already? It's really getting on my nerves.

I placed my bags on the floor, seeing as I didn't have an official place to put them.

"James love, why don't we set you up in the backroom?" grabbing my bags once more, I followed Mrs. Lovett.

**Sweeney's POV:**

That damn girl just ruined everything! Why couldn't she have died on the way back over here? At least she would've left us alone. On second thought, she would do the exact opposite.

A bell softly rung from upstairs. A customer has come back, great.

I ascended up the stairs. I plan to make this quick and easy. I didn't even wait to put the man in the chair; I just snuck up behind him and dragged his body to the trap door, ghostly blood dripping from his neck...again.

I should probably go back downstairs, but that wretched girl would be there.

She seems to always insist on having a conversation with me. What about her parents? Aren't they around?

"Mr. Todd?" it was her, the girl, whatever her name was. Why is she up here? "Mrs. Lovett wanted to speak with you in the bake house." Now why would she want that? Unless she knew that was where we would be alone together.

"You, what's your name?"

"James sir." she struggled to speak.

"James. Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Short for Jamie sir."

"Hm and why are you staying here exactly?"

"Because my brother died earlier today."

"And are your parents aware of your whereabouts?" I hope she gives a straightforward answer.

"Where they are now sir, they might." Damn.

"Just give me a straightforward answer! Do they even know you're here in London?" I shouted.

"N-no sir."

"And why would that be? Run away from them because they didn't give you what you want? Didn't like not being treated like a spoiled brat?"

"They're dead!" she screamed back at me giving me a death stare. I noticed she had dark red eyes. Was that natural? I thought they were brown. They were almost the color of dried blood. "My parents are dead that's why!"

She ran out, heading back downstairs. Oddly enough, no tears came from her eyes. Perhaps she really is as tough as she thinks.

_**In the Bake house:**_

"Mistah T there you are, I thought you would've ignored me."

"Hm," was all he said.

"Mistah T, I need to talk you about James."

"And what dear Mrs. Lovett is there to talk about?" his voice was soft and threatening.

"I'm sure you're aware that she's got no family left."

"And why would you presume that?"

"Because she told me that you knew." Mrs. Lovett stated. She inhaled deeply, gathering up all her courage and blurted out, "I think we should adopt James."

"What?"

"You 'eard me." and it was true, Sweeney heard every word she had just said. But they were ghosts, how in bloody blazes are they going to raise a fourteen year old? It was one of those rare questions that Sweeney couldn't answer.

"Do whatever you want with her, but leave me out of it." Sweeney turned to leave the bake house, but Mrs. Lovett placed a hand on his shoulder before he could.

"We can't pretend tha' nothin' 'appened between us." She stared deeply into his eyes. _Maybe you can't_ he thought.

"Like you've always said Mrs. Lovett, try to forgive and try to forget." And he left the baker alone.

"And you're the one tha' said never forget, never forgive." She said to no one but herself. Nellie waited a couple more moments and then left the bake house.

* * *

**A/N: I have a question for all of you: I have typed up most of a "Nanny McPhee" fanfic (I got really bored one day, don't judge me) Should i post it after i finish this one?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you ShatteringSilverMirrors and PurpleandBlackPandas for your reviews! **

**ShatteringSilverMirrors: Thanks for sympathizing. I have decided to use the pent up anger and stress as a strength for writing.**

**PurpleandBlackPandas: I will post that Nanny McPhee story when I'm done with this one and my Alice in Wonderland one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd yaddah yaddah yaddah blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Jamie's POV:**

It's been two weeks since Cole's death. I've started to learn some of the customers' names, but they never remember me. Every once in a while, my mind would jump to what happened between me and Sweeney that one night.

Why was I trying so hard to get Sweeney to like me? So what if he hated my very existence? I guess I could live with that. But it bothers me so freaking much!

At least I've got a job that has good pay, and Mrs. Lovett and I get along great. It's almost the perfect life; _almost._

"Jamie love, wot's on your mind?" Mrs. Lovett asked me. I must've been zoning out. And yes, I finally told her my actual name last week. She thought it sounded pretty, so she's been calling me that ever since.

"Nothing, just…nothing."

"Listen, there's something that Mistah T and I would like to tell you." This came as I surprise to me, and not a good one. Her tone sounded as if she wanted to tell me some bad news. Was I being kicked out? Wow my life just keeps getting better and better.

"Well, Jamie, we was thinking, we want you to be a part of our family." Was I seriously being asked this? Yes! I was wanted!

"Are you serious? Like seriously serious?" I asked excitedly.

"Mhm." She assured me. I nodded a couple times vigorously.

"Hell yes!" I still couldn't believe this was happening. Mrs. Lovett came over and gave me a hug and I hugged back.

"Oh tha's wonderful love." She said. That's when Sweeney came downstairs.

"Mistah T I 'ave the most wonderful news,"

Sweeney interrupted, "I know."

"Well isn't tha' jus' excitin'?" she asked hopefully.

"Hm,"

I walked over to him, feeling braver and stronger than I actually was at the moment.

"Mr. Todd?" I asked meekly as I walked over to him. "I just w-wanted t-to s-say"

"Out with it already!"

"Thanks," and I hugged him. Just as expected, he put one arm around me…wait what? That was definitely _not_ expected. In truth, I'm really freaked out, but I didn't say anything about it.

"So I guess…I guess I should call you guys mum and dad, huh?"

"Only if you want to love."

"I think I do." I gave a mischievous smile. Despite everything, I liked the sound of it, _mum and dad. _

I excused myself to the backroom saying I needed a moment to myself. Once there, I thought about everything that just happened.

Have I gone mentally insane? I agreed to have a murderer and his accomplice as my parents! What was going through my head during this? My brain needs to be cleared. I grabbed some paper and a pencil that I had in one of my bags and I sat at a table.

**Third person POV:**

All Nellie could do was think of two things: one, she had a daughter now. Two, that moment between her and Sweeney.

_So we shared a moment together, that's no reason to get your hopes up,_ Nellie thought to herself. _He's probably gonna come back to his senses and realize he made a mistake._

Jamie was suddenly tapping on the table that she's been at for a couple minutes, tapping as if to a beat. She began singing softly, so quiet that Mrs. Lovett couldn't understand a word she was saying. All she could do was watch her adopted daughter.

Nellie jumped and gave out a small gasp of shock as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw it was Sweeney.

"What she's doing?" he asked in a low voice that didn't seem as ominous as how it normally is.

"I 'aven't the slightest idea." She replied, but couldn't help being amused by Jamie's actions. The girl seemed to be lost in her own world. All she needed was paper, a pencil and she was gone to another universe.

Jamie looked down at her watch and literally jumped up from her seat.

"I'm gonna be late for work!" she cried out. Jamie raced out the door without saying goodbye. How could she if she didn't realize that anyone else was there?

"She's a bloody wonder."

"Tha' she is Mistah T, tha' she is."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks so much to ShatteringSilverMirrors for reviewing! I'm so happy that a lot of you like this story, but I've noticed that reviews have been coming in less and less. So how about this, I will not update again until I have a total of 15 reviews (and yes a person can review more than once)**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own anything, do I have to say it?**

**

* * *

**

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mr. Archer. There was something that needed to be taken care of real quick." I explained.

"That's quite alright; you're only a minute behind. Now I need you to put these new books in the right place." He handed me a stack of about six or seven books. Grabbing the stack, I went towards the New Book section.

As I put the last book on the shelf, I turned and bumped into someone.

"So sorry sir, just a little frazzled today tha's all." I apologized, noticing that I started to sound a lot like Mrs. Lovett, er, mum.

"That's quite alright Miss. Uh, I'm looking for a book, and perhaps you could help me find it?" the man asked. He was tall, short hair, practically white, and his eyes could stare daggers if he tried. I found it hard to look him straight in the face.

"Of course, what are you looking for?"

"A romance novel. I know it seems kind of strange, but I find them interesting." The man explained. Though I know it was wrong I couldn't help but think to myself, _creep._ Romance novels are mostly written for girls. And the really adult ones mention things that a fourteen year old really shouldn't know.

"Well, romance novels are over here." I lead him to the right section.

"Thank you Miss. Now, how come I haven't seen you around here before?"

"I recently…moved here. All the way from Florida." I told him as he took out a book from the shelf.

"Then it that case, welcome to Fleet Street." He offered me his hand and I shook it gently.

"Thank you very much sir. Now how's about we ring you up?" I showed him to the register. Once i rung him up he said to me,

"Have a good day Miss." and left the shop. That man seemed nice, but I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach and not a good one. He just seemed, weird. Well, I better get back to work.

After stocking shelves and selling a few more books, it was my lunch break.

"I'll be back after my lunch break Mr. Archer!" I called out to my boss.

"Alright, see you back here at 12:45." He called back and I left to go home.

"Guys, I'm home!" I called out into the shop, but stopped abruptly when I saw Sweeney, finishing off a small glass of ghost gin.

"Welcome back." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Glad to be back, I suppose."

"Jamie love, you're 'ome." Mrs. Lovett, I mean mum (god I'm never going to get used to this) said as she came into the shop.

"Just for my lunch break, I have to be back in forty-five minutes." I reminded her.

"Righ' righ', of course love."

There were a few moments of silence before I spoke up, "There was a man that came to the shop today looking for a book." Sweeney seemed disinterested. Typical, but even I would've zoned out at hearing this. I mean "a man came into a bookshop" oh so exciting.

Mrs. Lovett, mum I mean, erg, you know what, screw it. Mrs. Lovett tried being supportive of this though. "Really love, and wot kinda book did 'e get?"

"A romance novel, but it was strange. I'm not being sexist, but that particular one was written specifically for women and mentioned things that I really shouldn't say aloud."

"Well wot did 'e look like." As she said this, Sweeney looked over at us, finally interested in something I said.

"He had hair that was practically white, tall, and his eyes were kind of threatening that lit up with delight when I showed him to where the romance and sex novels were." I had no problem saying that out loud, the sex part I mean. It was the truth, and I was brought up never to lie (unless it will get you out of trouble).

Sweeney walked over to me. "Did he say his name?"

"Nope, just told me to have a good day before he left; never said anything about a name. Why?"

"Nothing love, why don't we get you lunch? How's about a nice tot of gin?" Mrs. Lovett said sweetly, but I saw her catch Sweeney's eye. They knew something and I could tell they weren't about to tell me anytime soon.

"Uh sure, why not?" I never had gin before, and was kind of curious to try it. But when I saw her reach for the bottle of gin all covered in dust and grime I said, "On second thought, I'll just have some water." But changed my mind again when I saw the almost completely black water come from the faucet. "You know what; I don't really want a drink, but thanks though."

I went over to the mini cooler and took out some lettuce. I made a small sandwich that would hopefully hold me over until dinner. I sat down at my favorite booth. Mrs. Lovett slid in next to me and Sweeney sat across from the two of us, seemingly deep in thought.

"Mr. Todd, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Promise me,"

"Uh, promise what?"

"Promise me that you will never speak to that man you met today ever again." His eyes were dark, boring right into my skull. It felt weird.

"I…I promise I guess?" He only gave one nod, and not even a full one. Gee thanks. "I should probably get back to work if I want to get out on time, maybe even a little early."

"Alrigh' love, see you in a couple hours." Mrs. Lovett and I hugged her and she went to the backroom. I stuck my hand out for Sweeney. He shook it a couple times and I left.

**Third Person POV:**

"Oh Mistah T, you don't think it could be the Judge, do you?"

"I have my reasons to believe that it was. She was the only one that serviced him, and so far we know she can't tell the difference if she's seeing a ghost or not." Sweeney grimaced. The fact that the Judge was not burning in hell as he had thought, made his veins surge with anger.

"Wot we gonna do Mistah T? We can't prevent 'er from goin' to 'er job, 'ow will she survive?" Nellie asked. Things were going fine up until today. Jamie seemed reasonably happy with her new life, but that bloody Judge came and will probably ruin everything.

"She won't if we do that to her. No, we'll just do everything else possible to keep your…our daughter safe." He said firmly.

"Oh Mistah T!" Nellie cried out before giving Sweeney a tight hug. He really did give a damn about something other than what had happened over a hundred years ago. _Maybe he really has changed _the baker thought. _Maybe he's finally learned to forgive and forget._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay! We made it to our goal of 15 reviews! (maybe I should threaten you guys more often. Just kidding!) **

**Thanks to PurpleandBlackPandas, Maxine the unknowingly admired, ShatteringSilverMirrors, and Eleanor Alice Georgopoulos for reviewing and making it possible for me to update again : D**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**

* * *

**

I was on my way home from work when I spied that man again. I looked down but it was too late.

"Evening Miss. Coincidence seeing you again."

"Yeah coincidence." I said softly, keeping my head partially down.

"I would like to thank you Miss. You helped me find the perfect book, it was so addicting that I only have about thirty pages left." He smiled and I felt sick. The book he picked out was _addicting_ he said.

"Glad you like it. Uh, it was nice seeing you again but I should go home now." I started to scurry off but was caught someone caught me by my arm. It was a short, greasy looking man.

"Oh what's the rush? I would like for you to meet my friend, Beadle Bamford." What? Oh hell no, he did not just say that! If that was Beadle Bamford, but then that means…

"Judge Turpin." I breathed.

"Come with us." The Judge commanded. Seeing as the Beadle was clinging on to my arm, I clearly had no choice. I was dragged to a fancy, empty looking house. It must've been his old home before he was murdered.

The front door was opened by Judge Turpin and the Beadle roughly shoved me inside. I struggled to keep my balance.

"Now girl, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." Turpin threatened. "I will take you to your room now." He walked and I followed thinking _holy crap, holy crap what's gonna happen to me?_

**At the shop:**

Jamie was supposed to come home a half hour ago, yet she was not there.

"Mistah T, do you think anythin' 'appened to 'er?"

"I don't know. I'm sure she's fine, don't worry." Sweeney tried comforting Nellie. Though as much as she liked it, Mrs. Lovett couldn't focus her mind. Maybe if Jamie did die, they at least could be a more proper family. No, it wasn't right to think like that.

"I'm worried Mistah T! She's never late, ever. Somethin's happened to Jamie I just know it. Tell me you can feel it too." Nellie begged.

Sweeney had been trying to deny it, but he felt something too. A connection, a bond, had been created between Jamie and him. It was a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sweeney thought it was just a fluke, but no, Jamie was in trouble. "Let's go." He commanded. They both walked out of the shop.

**Jamie's POV:**

I don't know how long I've been here: minutes, maybe even hours. It feels like an eternity.

Food has been given to me, but I only ate the bread and drank the water for fear of being poisoned if I consumed anything else.

A knock came on my door and it opened and in walked Judge Turpin.

"My dear girl you've barely touched your food." He said as he came closer and closer to me.

"Dear Sir," I mocked, "Try anything on me and I'll kick you where it hurts, and I'm not talking about the shins."

"Very well. Beadle!" the short man walked forward and extended his extendable cane and jabbed me in the side. I cried out and collapsed in pain. I pressed my hands to my side and noticed that it felt warm and wet. I was bleeding.

That however, wasn't the smartest thing ever done. All it really accomplished was making me pissed. The pain was too great though to say anything that would've made me "dumb-ass of the year".

All I could stutter was, "W-why?"

"Hear that Beadle? She still hasn't any idea." The Judge smirked. I honestly can say that he was right. What in hell was he talking about? "I'm sure you are aware of who Mr. Todd is?"

"Y-yes." The pain was almost unbearable, though I could feel that the blood had started to clot a bit.

"Then you know what he has done to me. You see, I plan to take him on a little…trip to a place where he deserves to go."

Where could that be? Oh no, he's planning to take Sweeney to Hell!

"No, I won't let you!" I screamed at him, though it was no use.

"You think you can stop me? You can barely speak without stopping yourself!" How would he know that?

"S-so you've b-been sp-spying on me? So you're a p-pervert and a s-stalker." Anger overwhelmed me. The pain didn't matter anymore; I stood up in confidence, only to go back down for Turpin had struck me across the face. Tears formed around the rim of my eyes.

But then, a miracle occurred. The door was knocked down by none other than The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. He rushed in and punched Turpin the face while Mrs. Lovett rushed to my side. At first I was relieved. Then I saw the Beadle coming up from behind. I pushed Mrs. Lovett out of the way and got up, kneeing him in the gut.

He collapsed on the floor. I laughed.

Looking over to where Sweeney and Turpin were fighting, I saw Sweeney take out his razor and slice the Judge's throat. Happy feelings flooded me as I saw Turpin drop to the flow, ghost blood flowing from his neck.

"Let's get out of here." said Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett and I rushed after him out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter's nice and long for you guys so I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to PurpleandBlackPandas and Partyhard Drunkard XD for reviewing. for the rest of you out there, don't be afraid to that button!**

**Should I be studying for social studies? Probably. Am I? Well, I'm posting this, so I'll let you guys figure that one out on your own. PS, drama club will be done with on March 19th so I will be able to type more often which means more chapters sooner**

**

* * *

**

The whole Turpin thing happened twenty minutes ago. I've eaten, been patched up, and now I'm suppose to rest. But I can't, no matter how hard I've tried. I kept thinking about what the Judge had planned.

He was going to drag Sweeney to Hell and most likely leave him there to burn. And Turpin wasn't dead. I mean, he was dead, but he'll come back soon. Is there any way to stop a ghost from returning?

Mrs. Lovett came into the backroom to check on me. "You okay love? Somethin' seems to be worryin' your 'ead." She sat next to me and I curled up into fetal position.

"He, Judge Turpin, said that he was going to drag Sweeney to Hell. I'm scared mum." I admitted. For the first time ever, and I mean _ever_, I said I was scared.

"Alrigh' love, why don' we go grab Mistah T and we'll talk." I nodded.

Just as I entered the shop, Sweeney, or dad I guess, came walking downstairs. I smiled at this, I don't know why though.

I walked straight up to him and I punched him in the arm kind of hard.

"That's for not saving me sooner." I told him. Then I hugged him tight and let go.

"And that's for at least saving me."

"Oh, we're glad you're 'ome love." But there was a knock on the door. Mum and dad disappeared and I answered it.

"Uh, hi, can I help you?" I asked two men.

"Miss, you're going to have to come with us." One of them took a step inside. I was about to turn around and run, but they grabbed me and held me in a way so that I couldn't escape.

They brought me outside and pushed me into a white van. Once they took their places upfront, we drove away, me screaming and pounding on the windows.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"To a new 'ome." The man in the passengers' seat replied.

After about ten minutes, we pulled up to a dark brick building that read "Orphanage". This isn't happening, this _can't _be happening! But it is, right here, right now.

The two men made me enter the depressing building before them. Then they walked ahead of me. I was brought to an office with bare, pale green walls and a cherry wood desk.

At the desk sat a woman with straight red hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, thank you, you two may leave." And they left. "Please, sit down." She gestured to the wooden chair in front of the desk. I reluctantly sat down, avoiding eye contact.

"Now, do you know why you are here?" I shook my head "no", though I really did. It was like being in the principal's office.

"People around Fleet Street have been seeing you go into that pie shop. They also know that your brother died a couple weeks ago. Therefore by law, you are considered an orphan." The word "orphan" stung, like dad's razors against my neck perhaps even worse.

"You will be showed to your room now." The woman got up from her desk and I from my chair. She then led me to what was to be my room.

It looked just like her office: bare and depressing. I noticed that there were two beds, once made and the other had the sheets on the floor. Great, a roommate.

"Dinner is in ten minutes." The woman left me alone. I was about to unpack my stuff when I realized that my bags never came with me. So I just went and sat on the bed to the left that was meant for me.

Suddenly, a door that seemed to lead to the lavatory opened. A girl around twelve years of age walked out, her blonde hair swung back and forth in a ponytail as she walked.

"Hi, are you my new roommate? They told me I would have one and I was ever so excited but also nervous because I wasn't sure if I would like her or not but I can tell that we are going to be good friends." She finally finished. Wow, this is going to be interesting.

"I'm Jenna by the way."

"Jamie."

"Ha, that's funny; I'm Jenna, you're Jamie. People might think we're sisters."

"Yeah." How could they though? Surely they would know we're not. Wouldn't I have showed up by now?

"We should go to dinner." Jenna said as she went for the door.

"I'm not going, I already ate." I said solemnly.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you afterwards then." Thankfully Jenna left. I groaned and lay down on the bed. This was not supposed to happen. We were supposed to plan on how to get rid of Turpin once and for all.

I turned onto my side, and felt something odd in my pocket. Curiously, I got up and reached into it. The object was a locket, a silver one. I opened it and almost cried when I saw the pictures. It was my parents, both sets. One side had Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett; the other side had my real parents and Cole.

I closed it and turned it over. On the back it read _Remember Always_. I lost it and cried my eyes out for about ten minutes. Everything I had, gone, gone, gone forever.

My now bloodshot eyes traveled around the room and landed on a desk covered in scraps of blank paper and a few pens. I went over there, grabbing one of the pens and a piece of paper, sat down, and wrote a poem:

_For the love of life_

_Of family and friends_

_What would it take_

_To make amends?_

_My life was once dark _

_Until you brought me to life_

_Now all I can do is just sit here and cry_

_Forever into the night._

I sat back and admired my work. It wasn't really admiring, just seemingly staring at it in deep thought. I was actually staring off into space again which lasted twenty minutes. And I began to hear singing:

_**Nothing's gonna harm you**_

_**Not while I'm around**_

_**Nothing's gonna harm you darling not while I'm around**_

_**Demons will charm you with a smile**_

_**For a while**_

_**But in time**_

_**Nothing's gonna harm you**_

_**Not while I'm around**_

"Who's there?" I called out.

I jumped while Jenna entered our room. "It's just me, no need to get your knickers in a twist." She joked.

"Oh, right." I said, trying to act natural. "So…how was the dinner?"

"Pretty disgusting, as usual. I don't blame you for skipping." She sat on her bed crossed legged. "So where were you before you came here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Living with my brother in a house we rented on Fleet Street." I wasn't lying, that's exactly what happened.

"How did you end up in a dump like this then?" a quizzical look came upon her face.

"H-he died a couple weeks ago."

"What?" Uh oh, I said a couple weeks ago. I might as well have dug my own grave right then and there.

"I said Cole, my brother died." I stated.

"Yes I heard that, but you said that he died a couple _weeks_ ago. How did you stay away from this living hell for that long?"

"Uh, I stayed with some friends, but they weren't my legal guardians." I confessed, leaving out some minor, okay, crucial details. "If you don't mind Jenna, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Oh, okay then. Ugh, am I full." She complained.

"I thought you said that the meals were gross."

"They are, but we only get three a day with nothing in between." Jenna got up from her bed and went to the closet, pulling out her nightgown.

"I think I'm going to bed now." She looked at the clock which read 8:00 pm. She got under her covers and almost immediately falling asleep. I wish I could do the same.

* * *

**A/N: sorry if the orphanage doesn't sound realistic, but the only reference I have is _Annie. _Do you guys think we can make it to 20 reviews by 11:59 Febuary 15th? If we can't, that's okay, I will update anyway (haha I rhymed). **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to Partyhard Drunkard XD, Anneliese, Maxine the unknowingly admired, and ShatteringSilverMirrors for reviewing!**

**There are only two chapters left after this one, so the goal is to get to 30 reviews or more when the story ends. Think we can do it? I do. **

**And after this story, I'm posting another one called "Even you Piper Lestrange, Even I" Harry potter crossover. it's the third in the series and you _have_ to read the first and second one for it to make sense. the first one is called "It's a Terrible Life". And just because they are both completed doesn't mean you can't review them.**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own anything...at all.**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Jamie, you need to wake up sometime." Jenna begged of me.

"Why should I, it's a Saturday." I told her. In truth, I didn't really care if it was a Saturday or Tuesday, waking up was not on my schedule.

"You are going to miss breakfast!"

"So? I'll starve to death." _At least I'll be with Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett_ I thought to myself.

"Fine, fine, be that way. I'll bring you up some toast, okay?"

"Thanks." And I shoved my face into my pillow. Unfortunately, the pillows were so thin, oxygen could get through. I lifted up my head when I heard the door close. After waiting a couple seconds, I got off the bed all together and started to pace.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth I went. It was rather boring, but nothing else could entertain me any more than the pacing did. Then suddenly, I heard a voice:

"Jamie love, wot you doing? Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" I turned around fast. To my surprise, it was Mrs. Lovett!

"Mum, what are you doing here?" I said as I walked over and hugged her.

"Well, we couldn't let you rot away in a place like this, could we?" _we_, she said _we. _Sweeney was here. What else could she mean by _we_?

Then, as if on command from my thoughts, Sweeney appeared, no emotion on his face, as usual.

"You came for me?" I asked softly.

"Yes, we did."

"Thank you…so much." The words hit him like bullets. I'm not sure if anyone thanked him before other than when he occasionally gave men an actual shave (when Sweeney was alive of course). "Now the only thing that would make everything perfect, is for me to get out of here." I scanned the room, as if searching for a secret door that would miraculously bring me to the pie shop. No such luck, typical.

"Jamie love, we can't get you out of here." Mrs. Lovett said with the tone of sincerest apology.

"What? What do you mean? Of course you can, you're ghosts; you can do whatever the hell you want!"

"Jamie, who you talking to?" I heard someone say outside the door. It was Jenna, and if she came in right now, well, I don't know what will happen! Jenna came in through the door just as Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett disappeared. She had two slices of toast in her hand, and one in her mouth.

"'ere ya gow, is prey gwoss."

"What?" I asked her. She took the piece of toast out of her mouth and repeated.

"Here you go, it's pretty gross." She and I laughed because we both know she was right. Even a place like this can make toast disgusting. But I was rather hungry, so I took the two remaining slices anyway.

"So, who were you talking to?" she propped up the pillows on her bed and sat down, leaning back on them.

"N-no one, just myself. This place is making me insane that's all." I "confessed" (Though it was half true).

"Yeah, it has that effect on most people here. Hopefully you'll be able to stay sane until the end of today." She said after finishing her toast.

"Why's that?"

"It's adoption day!" Jenna cried out happily. A look of pleasure came upon my face, but not because she said it was adoption day. No, I had a plan.

I saw Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney reappear behind Jenna, who didn't seem to notice a thing. I gave them a look, and they understood what it meant.

I had a plan, it just needed to work. How it would, I had absolutely no idea!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: only one chapter after this! Thanks to Partyhard Drunkard XD and PurpleandBlackPandas for reviewing! **

**Partyhard Drunkard XD: there's only one more chapter because there is literally nothing else to say that can really end this story.**

**PurpleandBlackPandas: I'm glad you really like this.**

**I might post a sequel. tell me what you guys think about that! if I get enough people that say "yes" then it will be posted after a while because i want to upload my other story.**

**

* * *

**

I was super nervous. Everything had been planned out; it just needed to _work _out.

Jenna and I were brought into a waiting room, where we were to stay until it was time for our interviews with families.

"Jenna Brack, it's time." The woman whom I met when I was first brought here said. Jenna got up from her chair.

"Wish me luck." She told me.

"Luck." I replied. Jenna left me, and I was completely alone in the small room. I sat on my hands and started humming "Annie Laurie".

I must've hummed the song over ten times before my name was called.

"What happened with Jenna?" I asked nervously. It was like the doctor's office; one kid would go in, then your name would be called, but the other person never came out.

"She got adopted." Hearing this, I breathed a sigh of relief. I just hope it was a good family that picked her.

I was led into a larger room that seemed more happy and colorful than the rest of the orphanage. The walls were covered in pictures that kids drew and there were comfortable chairs and a couch.

I sat down on one of the chairs while the woman went to a different door than the one we came in through.

"Right this way please."

"Thank you very much Ms. Jansen." said a woman who came in with a man.

She motioned for the couple to enter. They did and sat down on the couch. "This is Jamie." The red head smiled brightly, I did nothing, not wanting to make it to obvious that something was up.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Jamie." The woman said.

"Yeah, pleasure." Said the man in a way that told me "let's just get this done and over with."

"Hi," I said meekly. There was a small pause.

"Jamie came to us very recently and I'm sure she would be all too happy to be with a family again." Mrs. Jansen tried persuading the couple.

"I'm sure." The man said while staring off into oblivion. I gave a small smile at this. the woman, however, did not look happy with her husband.

"What my husband means to say," she said still glaring at him, but then turned back to Ms. Jansen with a smile, "is that we think Jamie would be the perfect addition to our family."

"Oh that's wonderful! Now if you'll just come with me to get the papers signed." Ms. Jansen got up and the couple followed, leaving me to myself.

About ten minutes later, they all came back.

"Come on love, let's bring you to your new home." The woman told me, offering me her hand. I took it and was brought to the outside of the orphanage. The three of us then snuck into a quiet place where no one would see us.

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney appeared next to the couple who seemed kind of in a haze.

"I think we should go before they come to." I suggested. They both agreed and we left for the shop.

Once we were back inside the shop, emotions of excitement and nervousness overwhelmed me.

"How did you guys do it? Was it like possession or what?" I asked.

"Possession." Sweeney said in a "duh" kind of way.

"Oh right. Well, thanks for doing that. I know it was kind of risky."

"Wot do ya mean love?"

"Turpin's still out there. I just don't want him to find us." The fact that I knew what he wanted to do with Sweeney terrified me. I've never been to Hell and don't know much about it, but it's no Disneyworld, I can tell you that much.

"It'll be alright love, don't you worry your 'ead. Everythin'll be alrigh'." No matter what Mrs. Lovett did, I could tell she wasn't so sure herself.

"We need a plan." Was all Sweeney said (which was a lot compared to his usual vocabulary).

I thought, and thought, and thought some more. Nothing came to mind though. After about forty seconds, my brain began to ache. "Well, I've got nothing." I threw my hands up in the air in defeat. It was hopeless, absolutely hopeless. Then I gave a little yawn.

"We'll think of a plan later love. Right now, you need some sleep." Mrs. Lovett told me. I was reluctant at first, but went to my old sleeping quarters, the feeling of home and something familiar hung in the air. I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"It's good to be home again."

"I'm sure it is love." Mrs. Lovett put an arm around my shoulders. "Now, you go and get some rest."

For the first time since I was taken away, sleep took over me, and I fully welcomed it.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Last chapter! Happy ending though! I'm still not sure about a sequel because there is literally nothing else to say, but I have an idea.**

**Thanks to Eleanor Alice Georgopoulos, PurpleandBlackPandas, Eliza Spootkitten, Lilliepad, ShatteringSilverMirrors, Maxine the unknowingly admired, Anneliese, and Partyhard Drunkard XD for reviewing this story! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Jigsaw, do I own Sweeney Todd?**

**Jigsaw: I wanna play a game.**

**Me: That's all very well, but do I own Sweeney Todd?**

**Jigsaw: The answer can be found in _plane_ sight**

**Me: Okay you know what! (*goes and beats up Jigsaw*)**

**Jigsaw: okay, okay! you don't own Sweeney Todd!**

**Me: thank you. (I couldn't resist using Jigsaw since I'm watching Saw II at the moment.)**

**

* * *

**

I woke up with a start. Looking out the window, I saw pitch black. I've been asleep for almost a whole day! Voices could be heard from the shop. Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney were talking about…me?

"We can't keep doing this Mrs. Lovett. He's going to come eventually."

"I know, I know, but, oh Mistah T, I just don't wot to do anymore!"

"Listen pet, we will do what's best."

"But what's best? And I'm worried about you! That bloody Judge, wot if 'e comes and drags you down to hell like Jamie told us 'e would do?"

"Then let him! Life was a living hell when I was alive. Im sure there's nothing I haven't been through."

"I'm sorry to 'ear tha'." As Mrs. Lovett said this, I walked out.

"Me too." I traipsed over to them. "Listen, I've slept on it, and I think I've come up with a plan."

"Well, tell us what it is." Sweeney demanded in a way that wasn't angry, just anxious.

"We need to go to Turpin's house. In the room he put me in; I saw a book that looked like it had answers. The kind that we're looking for." I said firmly with a curt nod.

Sweeney's eyes lit up with excitement, while Mrs. Lovett had a look of relief.

"However, if we're going to get that book and read it, we need to go now, before he comes back. And we need to get past the Beadle, remember, I only kneed him in the gut."

"Well then, we don't 'ave a moment to waste do we?" Mrs. Lovett stood up from the chair she was sitting at.

A customer walked in through the doorway and Sweeney got up from his place. I grabbed his arm.

"He can wait, we can't." I told him. Before I let him say anything back, I dragged him out the shop. The three of us headed back to Judge Turpin's house.

Wow was that stupid (or brilliant, depending if you're me, or Sweeney).

* * *

"Any sign of either of them?" I whispered to Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney, who were trailing behind me. It was decided that I take the lead since I knew where the book was.

"No, just keep moving." Sweeney pushed me slightly from behind.

"Okay, okay." I made my way up the stairs, slowly at first, until I was urged to move faster. After a few more minutes, I found the room. Fearing that someone would jump out from behind another door, I quickly turned the knob and rushed in.

The book was immediately spotted on a small podium. It was open, unlike before. Someone had been reading it recently. No one else had been in the house except for…

"Behind you!" I screamed at Sweeney as Turpin grabbed him around his neck from behind and began to strangle him. Why he would, I have no idea. Sweeney's a ghost; cutting off his oxygen wouldn't do much. But Sweeney seem to feel every bit of the torture.

"Dad! Let him go you bastard!" I ran towards them, trying to pry Sweeney from Turpin's grasp.

"Jamie love, look out!" Mrs. Lovett cried out. It was Beadle Bamford and he was coming up from behind with a kitchen knife. I grabbed Sweeney's razor from its holder and jabbed the Beadle straight in the heart.

My chest filled with pride as I saw his eyes roll in the back of his head. He collapsed and as soon as he hit the ground, he disappeared in a cloud of gold-like dust. I turned on my heel to face Turpin, still clinging to Sweeney's neck.

I raced behind them and jabbed the razor in the Judge's back and he released Sweeney almost immediately. Then I grabbed Turpin by his hair, dragged him down to my level and whispered dangerously, "My dear sir…burn in Hell!"

As soon as I dragged the razor across Turpin's neck, there was a burst of light and he was gone.

"Well, that's never happened before." Sweeney, oh alright, dad said with a blank look on his face. Dropping the razor, I went over to the book on the podium and read the page. Once I was done, everything made sense.

It read that one can be brought to Hell if killed by the dangerously good. I was good and with a razor in my hand, I was dangerous; _dangerously good._

And I killed the Judge once and for all. To tell the truth, it felt pretty damn good. All my pent up anger had been released. Maybe not in the most sane way, but it was effective.

"Jamie love," Mum inched towards me. "You okay?"

I turned towards her suddenly. "Can we go home?"

"Yes love, of course. Let's go." She and Sweeney each walked beside me. Dad placed his arm around my shoulders. We stayed that way all the way home.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **

**I know there used to be a chapter here, **

**but I decided to just make a sequel.**

**I just need a little break from writing this story**

**nothing personal**

**Hope you guys understand.**

**so let's just say:**

_**The End**_


End file.
